


In Silence

by bold_seer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M, Memories, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering means acknowledging one’s failings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/gifts).



> A stocking stuffer for Smitty, who likes Hotch/Elle.

_It_ happens, and he realises that all these years, he had no idea. What it means to be a victim.

He dreams about her. Someone he worked with, trusted – who was always there in the back of his mind. 

Remembering means acknowledging one’s failings.

But there’s no _told you so_. Elle only smiles sadly, looking as forlorn as she did when he let her leave. He and the team broke her heart. And she managed to break his.

The people he tries to save, sometimes he can’t. Sometimes, they won’t be saved. 

(A whisper.) 

_Sometimes, Hotch, they save themselves. Eventually._


End file.
